Existing prosthetic arms having limited movement for the user. Further, there are limited options for those patients who have lost their entire arm, shoulder to hand. Also, hand portions of existing prosthetic arms give the user, in many instances, one degree of movement. These prosthetics give limited capability with respect to, amongst other things, finer tasks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a prosthetic that replaces an arm from shoulder to hand and that has increased degrees of freedom. There is also a need for a prosthetic hand that moves in a realistic manner.